


When No One's Home

by ahunmaster



Series: Repairman AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Groping, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Making Out, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Repairman, Short One Shot, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is home, so of course Thornstriker and Bloodshed do something together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When No One's Home

 

Finally.  Her parents gone, her brother out with no chance of him coming back early.  And the job today had been a quick fixer upper.

 

He would have been happy just hanging out with her in the living room, but Thornstriker was the one who lead him back to her room.  He was the first to kiss her, but she had taken the first move, jumping into his arms to hug him tightly.

 

And she had also returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he picked her up and moved to her bed.  With his past lovers, he was more willing to throw them down and take them like they always wanted him to do, but not with Thornstriker.  No, never with her.

 

Bloodshed laid her down like she was a statue made of glass, afraid to touch her until her arms pulled him back down to kiss her lips again.  That was when he crawled on top of her, pressing their bodies together as he moved his tongue into her mouth.

 

He was so busy kissing her that he didn't realize his hands had moved to sides, roaming up and down her body and eventually reaching her soft chest.

 

"B-Bloodshed..."

 

He stopped kissing her before he noticed where his hands were.

 

"Ah... sorry, I-"

 

"It's.... I-It's okay." Thornstriker shivered under his arms before reaching up to move his hands to her breasts.  "I was just... surprised."

 

"If you want me to-"

 

"N-No... I like it."

 

Bloodshed blinked.  Then when her hands came up to pull him down to her again, he finally snapped out of his thoughts to return the kiss.

 

And when she mewed into the kiss when he squeezed her breasts, he let a small smile fall onto his face.

 

This was good.  This was just fine.

 

END


End file.
